


Asagao Academy: PolyBlock Drabbles

by MooseCaboose (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PolyBlock, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MooseCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ship drabbles featuring Hana and/or The Hidden Block Club -- Takes place post!Secret Route, may contain spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caddy/Ian: Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This will be where I post some short ficlets surrounding Hidden Block ships: all assumed to take place in the same continuity, although they aren't really related. Hinted sexual content may be included, but as the canon of the game presents the Hidden Block guys as underage no explicit smut will be.

Hana wasn’t sure she would ever fully know what to expect from the Hidden Block club, no matter how long she was in it. When she had joined, Jimmy had given her a nudge and a grin, telling her, “Welcome to Hidden Block. It’s one big orgy here.” Hana had assumed, of course, that Jimmy was teasing her and had felt assured that was the case when they chuckled at her scandalized expression.

The guys certainly weren’t making a strong case against it though. Any and all of them seemed to show flirtatious or even explicitly romantic affection to each other at the drop of a hat. When she finally found the courage to ask about what the situation was, that didn’t clarify things at all. “We don’t really think on it too much.” Jeff said, shrugging. “None of us are dating, but I guess you could say we all are, then.” Wallid added, tilting his head in thought.

What did _that_ mean?

She really hadn’t been expecting the first time she saw anything out of the ordinary. The Hidden Block boys got competitive during Stomp Sisters tournaments. _Really_ competitive. Caddy would get competitive over literally anything against Ian, Hana realized while watching the tension mount between them as their one-on-one match went on, but this surpassed even their normal vigor. Ian narrowed his eyes and gripped his controller with veracity while Caddy got more and more riled, shouldering Ian where he sat next to him on the floor. When Ian knocked Caddy off the screen for the final time, the seething Brit threw his controller down while Ian leaned back smugly.

“Goddammit, Moosey, that was fucking cheap! I demand a rematch!” Ian shook his head, already passing the controller off to Jimmy. “No rematches, James. You losing twice wouldn’t do anything anyway.” Caddy fumed even more as Hana leaned down off of her seat on Wallid’s bed and tentatively grabbed the discarded controller, mulling over her character options. 

“Idiot!”  
“Prick!”

As she settled ultimately on her usual choice of Turbie, Hana heard a thump next to her: out of the corner of her eye it looked like Caddy had tackled Ian onto his back, but they’d stopped bickering. Hana glanced back at her clubmates and let out a surprised squeak: in just a few moments, Caddy and Ian had gone from trading icy jabs to…

Well, making out on the floor. Aggressively, too. 

Hana felt her face flood with heat, mouth agape. Luke laughed and nudged her, causing her to jolt and realize her match had started. “You guys are sabotaging Hana.” Jeff noticed, amusement in his voice; everyone but Hana didn’t seem remotely fazed by the…distraction happening right next to them, the others just watching the match with mild interest. Hana tried really hard to focus on the screen, she really did, but Jimmy beat her pretty handedly. 

“That wasn’t exactly fair, but no rematches, that’s the rule.” Jimmy said, shrugging. Hana nodded, still dumbfounded and blushing bright. Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned over to her. “Don’t mind them,” He said, voice low. “Ian baits Caddy and gets him bent out of shape, then this happens and they cool off. It’s pretty funny, he always falls for it.”

“I do not!” Caddy, apparently having heard Jeff, pulled himself off of Ian for a moment, face red. “I’m not _falling_ for anythi—” Ian pulled him back down by his collar and resumed their kiss, and Hana looked away sheepishly. 

“So this just…happens?” She asked, with various casual assents coming from the others.

“Yeah.”

“Mhmm.”

“Pretty much.”

“Ian, you’re up again.” Wallid said, to which Ian waved a hand from his position underneath Caddy and mumbled something against Caddy’s lips that sounded vaguely like ‘come back to me later’.

Yeah, Hana wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to these guys.


	2. Jimmy/Luke: Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is....#YungJom

When class ended for the morning and Hana packed up her things, a slight surprise hit her. By the time she looked up from her desk to head to lunch with the other Hidden Block members, she saw only a slightly puzzled Ian: Luke must have practically ran out as soon as the bell rang. Ian frowned a little and shrugged. Rushing anywhere wasn’t really Luke’s thing, but he waved off any further wondering on it.  
“Maybe he’s headed to the recording studio or something,” Ian said dismissively as he and Hana left. “No big deal.”

When they got to the group’s usual table, Jimmy was missing as well. According to Wallid, he’d had some things to take care of before this afternoon and would catch up with them later. Hana’s curiosity was still gnawing on her, but she dismissed it. Caddy leaned over to Jeff and whispered something, to which Jeff immediately replied, “No way. There’s no way.”

This continued about as usual for most of the lunch period, until a just a few minutes before the warning bell rang—Luke and Jimmy walked up and sat down, causal as can be. But looking at both of their rather rumpled uniforms, Cheshire Cat grins, and the fact that Jimmy was wearing Luke’s hat, Hana’s suspicion that they were up to something grew and grew. Jimmy surveyed the table, lounged his feet onto the table, and smirked. 

“Payup time, boys.”

All at once, every other person at the table reacted. Wallid dropped his fork, staring at Luke and Jimmy, while Caddy burst out laughing. Ian shook his head, and Jeff slammed his hands on the table. “Bullshit, there’s no way.” Then, to Hana’s confusion, everyone pulled out their wallets and started fishing out money.

“I knew you would come through!” Caddy cackled. Feeling very lost, Hana piped up, “Wait, what am I missing?” Luke turned to her, a proud look on his face. “Well, I had some time scheduled in the recording booth to work on a new track a few weeks ago, but never got a chance to—Jon and PBG decided that they wanted some, let’s say, private PB&J sessions before their show that night and I walked in on them.” Blushing, Hana glanced back at the Normal Boots table: did Luke really mean…? Laughing at her expression, he added, “Nothing too bad, Hana, don’t go making any mental pictures too crazy. Anyways, I had an idea to get them back for that and the guys here didn’t think me and Jimmy could do it.”

“I still call bullshit, I’m pretty certain one of you couldn’t get in there.” Jeff said, shaking his head. He turned to Hana, “Have you ever been in the Normal Boots clubroom?” 

“Yeah…” She replied cautiously, not sure she wanted to know where this was going. “You ever seen the closet where they keep The Boots?” Jimmy asked, mischief all over his features. Hana felt shame crawl up her neck, remember what felt like so long ago when her and Mai had gotten to them without permission. Then suddenly, her head snapped up and she stared at Jimmy’s triumphant face in shock.

“You didn—What did you…How?” She asked, Jeff pointing at her. “Exactly! That thing isn’t even the size of a broom closet, how did both of you fit in there?” He asked, incredulous. “Want to find out?” Jimmy asked, winking as he counted the yen Wallid, Jeff, and Ian had handed over. He then frowned.

“No no, this isn’t it all. Ian, cough it up! 1000 for a handy in the Boots closet, but you owe us an extra 1000 yen, man.” Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “No. Way. Who the fuck caught you?” Luke, who flushed slightly, jerked his thumb to where Normal Boots sat. Even from across the cafeteria Jirard was clearly flushed a beet red, staring into the space in front of him with a shocked and slightly traumatized look; none of the other Normal Boots guys seemed to notice. The whole Hidden Block table erupted with laughter, Hana herself unable to keep from joining in. 

“Poor Jirard,” She giggled. “You’re probably lucky it was him though.” She couldn’t imagine if Shane had found them: he was mad enough about her and Mai holding The Boots, but Jimmy and Luke fooling around in their resting place?

Jeff however, was still debating logistics. “—but you’re lanky as hell Luke, I’m saying that even if you both weren’t standing—“ Caddy cut into their debate, “If Paul, Nick, and Josh can all fit into a bathroom stall then surely—“

Hana stared at her lasagna, desperately hoping no one at the nearby tables was listening. For the first time, she was grateful that this time she had been excluded from something related to her friend group.


	3. Gen Polyblock: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this, I do love me some fluff. This chapter isn't really super shippy, but it's still within the same continuity and may be leading into future ships! Btw, if you're on tumblr feel free to hit me up over at kennysasagaohell.tumblr.com . I'm totally open to taking requests or suggestions, although I can't guarantee I'll write it.

Fridays for Hidden Block Club usually meant piling into a dorm room, eating junk from the student store, and fighting over, well, everything: what to play, or watch, or listen to, but the chaos usually resolved into some consensus and served as reward for the school week. This week had been a long and dreary one, so all seven club members felt the need for the unwinding time.

Although tonight’s Marionette Party was particularly savage and seemed like the opposite of relaxing, somehow letting out the week’s tension by backstabbing each other in minigames turned out to be soothing. As night crept steadily forward, though, Hana lost track of time—it had been so grey out today, she barely noticed the sun going down. Her phone buzzed and she pulled open the message.

[10:28 From: Mai] are you still at bluebell???  
[10:28 To: Mai] Yeah, sorry, leaving soon  
[10:29 From: Mai] be safe okay?? :s

Confused, Hana frowned at her phone. “It’s your turn.” Ian reminded her, to which she nodded. “Sorry, just one second, it’s Mai.”

[10:30 To: Mai] ???  
[10:30 From: Mai] have u looked outside?

Hana stood and moved to the window, and realized what Mai meant; over the usual cacophony of a Hidden Block gathering as well as the Marionette Party audio, Hana hadn’t noticed the heavy drum of rain outside. It seemed the overcast throughout the week had culminated in a storm, from how the trees were swaying outside. 

“Are you going to be okay getting back to your room?” Wallid asked, peering out the window behind her. Offering a weak smile, she nodded. “Um, yeah, it’s no big deal, just some rain. Sorry to leave before the game ends, I just don’t want it to get worse out.”

“One of us can walk you back, if you want.” Luke offered as she toed on her loafers, with murmurs of agreement from the others. Hana couldn’t help but smile: they were really good at making her feel cared for. “I don’t want to be any trouble…” She trailed off, Jeff already on his feet and heading towards the door. “It isn’t any trouble, Hana.” He insisted, opening the door for her. As she left, behind her where Hana couldn’t see, Jeff got wiggled eyebrows, smirks, and thumbs up from the others.

As soon as Hana and Jeff stepped out the front door of Bluebell House, it became obvious the storm was worse than it had seemed inside. Within 30 seconds, both of them were soaked: wind whipped their faces, and the rain made Hana seeing out of her glasses impossible. Stepping onto one of the campus paths, Hana hopped back suddenly—the walkway had flooded, making going across the grass the only option.  
Then, misjudging the slickness of the grass and being unable to see, Hana slipped, Jeff moving to try and catch and only barely keeping his balance. Shaking both from falling and from the chill of being soaked to the bone, a bright flash illuminated the campus, followed by a booming crack of thunder that made Hana curl in on herself and whimper despite herself. Then, Hana felt herself being lifted, Jeff carrying her bridal style back towards Bluebell. His footing a bit surer than hers and his strides longer, they were soon back inside Bluebell House, soaked to the skin and muddy. 

“We’re not getting to Primrose, no way.” He panted, heading up the stairs. “Did you hurt yourself when you fell?” Hana shook her head, face red: she was a little embarrassed he hadn’t set her down, as well as impressed he seemed to be carrying her up the stairs easily—soccer must have been kind to him. Heading back to Ian and Luke’s room where they had been, Jeff tapped the door with his foot. Caddy opened the door, surprise and concern across his features. 

“Holy shit, you two are soaked!” He moved aside for them to enter. Jeff finally set Hana down, then set to stripping out of his water logged jacket and sweater. “No shit, Caddy. It’s way too bad outside to get back to Primose House.” Hana took off her blazer, fishing her phone out—thankfully, it hadn’t been ruined. 

“Hana, here.” Ian handed her a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. “You need to get out of those clothes,” He said with finality. She looked up at him, then at the 5 other boys in the room with an embarrassed flush seeping over her cheeks: she noticed several of their faces tinted pink as well. A hand on her shoulder, Ian gently steered her out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Checking inside that it was empty, he leaned against the wall. “I won’t let anyone go in, go change.” Hana nodded and scurried in, changing into the clothes he’d given her—they were big on her, of course, but dry.

Gathering her uniform in her arms, she followed him back into his dorm room. Jeff had already changed and was holding his muddy uniform. Wallid took it, and turned to Hana. “Here, I can take those, I know someone who can probably get the mud out...” Hana thought back to the last time she’d ruined a uniform—surely he didn’t mean..? Shaking her head a little, Hana smiled and handed the clothes to him. “Thank you Wallid, really.” He nodded, then blinked at her for a moment and smiled a little shyly. “You look cute in Luke’s clothes.” Blushing rising, Hana on impulse covered her face with her hands and squeaked out a thank you.

“So it looks like a slumber party tonight, huh?” Jimmy asked, the rain now pelted even harder at the window. Hana bit her lip, glancing up: spending the night in a boys’ dorm seemed so…rebellious. But what choice did she have? She nodded, then grabbed her phone to let Mai know she was alright.

[10:57 To: Mai] couldn’t get back, storm is too bad. staying the night

Wallid had returned, Caddy with him, both of their arms full of pillows and blankets; the boys dropped their load, then grabbed Ian and Luke’s blankets and began arranging them on the floor in the middle of the room. “So I take it you’re all staying in here?” Ian asked, an eyebrow raised. He looked like he was about to protest, but grins from all of the others seemed to make him reconsider. Hana glanced at her phone one more time.

[11:00 From: Mai] <3 Ooooh~ have fun!!!! ;3

Hana chuckled, looking up to see the other Hidden Block members sprawling onto the blanket and pillow pile, yawns spreading like the plague. Somehow, staying the night with all six of them put her more at ease than doing so with just two. Settling down as well, Hana felt a long arm around her waist and a warm body against her: Luke was spooning up against her, while Caddy snuggled up against her other shoulder, with Jeff contentedly wrapping around him. Rather quickly Hana found herself in the middle of a warm cuddle pile, squishy pillows all around. Hana normally couldn’t imagine feeling anything other than embarrassment going to sleep in a pile of adolescent boys, but somehow this felt very…innocent. Maybe the most innocent she’d ever seen this mashup of troublemakers ever be. As Hana drifted off, listening to soft and low breathing around her, a smile crept onto her face and she wondered whether this group cuddling was really a one-time event.


	4. Ian/Luke: Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanna thank everybody for your kudos and comments! Hearing that ya'll like these silly things makes me beyond happy, I'll keep cranking them out as long as you guys read them. As for this chapter, it's for sure the most suggestive I've written so far. I hope y'all dont mind...!
> 
> Spoilers for Jared/slightly Satch's routes.

Midterms tended to be stressful no matter what—midterms while Miss Shizuka was going through a nasty breakup was next to impossible. Hana was trying her hardest to take vigorous notes and keep up with Shizuka’s sharp and spite-filled tangents, but even with her full attention she wasn’t confident about the test, and much to her dismay she saw her friends in worse shape for preparing than she was. 

Ian had his chin propped on his hand and was giving his best attempt to look like he was paying attention, but his head dipping and then jerking up every few minutes betrayed the act. Luke wasn’t even trying to put up the illusion of paying attention, and was slumped forward asleep on his desk. Miss Shizuka had kept her back to the class a good portion of the class, but when she did turn around and saw him, Hana saw a flash of venom in her eyes.

“Oh no..” Hana whispered. Mai glanced back and mumbled, “He’s gonna get it now.” Sure enough, Miss Shizuka slammed a hand on Luke’s desk, causing him to jolt back in his seat.

“Mr. Sizemore, would you care to summarize for the class Hillstock’s Theory and how it relates to 21st century literature?” Luke, only half awake and looking very startled, glancing around only to find no help. 

“Uhhh…?” Fuming, Miss Shizuka threw her hands in the air and stalked back to the chalkboard. “Just like men, never listening…!”

When class ended, Hana trotted up to Luke and Ian. As the three headed towards the cafeteria, she shook her head and sighed. “You guys are going to fail the midterm if you don’t stay awake in class! Even if you do stay awake, most of us barely have a shot at doing well as is.” Luke yawned, shrugging. 

“Don’t sweat it Hana, we’ll be fine..” Hana frowned. Luke had a charisma that led to him usually getting himself and the other Hidden Block guys out of trouble, but talking his way out of a failed midterm seemed like a long shot.  
'  
Rubbing a hand over his face, Ian nodded. “You’re probably right, Hana. Can you come over after class and help us study?” 

Hana nodded, replying, “Yeah, I can. You two staying awake in class would help, though, why are you so tired?” Luke and Ian exchanged looks. 

“No reason in particular, just a short night.” Ian finally said. “Let’s hurry, I think the cafeteria has spaghetti today.”

\---

Sure enough, Hana went back with the pair to their dorm after their afternoon class was over, textbook and notes in hand. As soon as they entered the room, Luke dropped his backpack and flopped onto the bottom bunk while Ian shook his head and grabbed his own textbook. Hana moved to clear off one of the desk chairs to sit down, but paused and tilted her head.

“What’s this?” She asked. She held up something white and soft, with black ribbon and a bell attached: the bell tinkled as she picked it up. Looking down at the pile, there was also a pair of cat paws and a white hat with cat ears attached. Luke shot up from where he was lying down, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face. From behind Hana, Ian gave Luke an accusing look: _You forgot? Really?_

“Oh, those?” Ian asked, voice even and cool. “Oh, those are Luke’s. Sometimes he just likes being a pretty kitty. You should hear him purr.” Hana turned around, looking at him with confusion. Over her shoulder, Ian raised an eyebrow and let the tiniest of smirks play onto his face as Luke blushed, looking taken aback and flustered at where Ian was going with this. 

“What do you mean, Ian?”

“Just that, really. Luke likes playing pretend with me and the other guys that he’s a good kitty, don’t you?” Hana’s expression told Ian that she still didn’t get what he was implying, which just made things funnier. Glancing back to the stunned rapper behind her, he choked out a, “I, uh—yeah, I do.” Hana hummed, looking down at the evidence again. 

“Oh. Well, it’s cute I guess,”—Luke’s face somehow burned even redder— “I’m not sure I get it, though.” 

“It’s a sex thing, Hana.” Ian said, tone as deadpan and casual as ever as he flipped through Hana’s notes, scribbling things down in his own notebook. Hana stared at him for a second, before her face quickly matched her hair in pallor.

“O-Oh.” Behind Hana, Luke had his face in his hands, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment.

Ian finished skimming the notes she had taken, passing them on to his roommate, who took the papers without a word. Not too long later, Hana let out a nervous hiccup and glanced toward the door. “I forgot I, uh, had to help Mai with homework before she had volleyball practice. I’ll see you guys at tomorrow’s meeting!” With that she gathered her notes, noticeably not looking at the Luke’s catboy costume, then scuttled out.

As soon as Ian shut the door behind her, a pillow thudded against his head. “Hey!” He looked over at Luke, who was down on the bed, ears red with his hands over his face.

“Why did you tell her that?!” He asked, horrified. Ian picked up the offending items and threw them in a drawer with his own D&D costume. 

“Because Jared’s still on the fence about letting her know about the table, and you forgot to put them away last night. We had to tell her something and she’ll be too embarrassed to ask anyone else about it.” Ian walked over and sat down next to Luke—it was his bed, after all

Luke peeked through his hands at Ian and sat up with a pout on his face. “Did you have to make her think it was…you know…”

Ian smirked, then snaked his hands up to cup Luke’s face, still hot from embarrassment, and closed the gap between them. “Make her think it was what?” Something about Ian’s tone made Luke shiver.

“That it’s...you know, a kinky thing.” He finally said, not meeting Ian’s eyes. 

“Well,” Ian mused, leaning in to place a kiss on Luke’s neck, “it’s not like it can’t be. It could be if we wanted it to be, couldn’t it…?”

Luke bit back a sigh and shakily replied, “W-Well, I mean, yeah…” Ian smiled against his throat.

“Good kitty.”


	5. Caddy/Hana: First

Hana rested her chin on her hand, sighing to herself. Club meetings with the Hidden Block guys somehow were even less productive when they actually had business to handle, although she didn’t think that was possible. The school gave all clubs a budget—the problem was that with their anarchist system, there was no one person to decide how they needed to spend it. And this meeting was proving...ineffective, at best. Somehow a discussion on finance ended up with a dispute on the alleged existence of underground tunnels and whether they could move the clubroom there.

“Jirard wouldn’t lie to us about something like this!” Wallid exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. “I’ve seen his map, there is room branching off from underneath the library we could have!”

“How would we move The Block down there though? Do we even know where the tunnel entrance is?” Caddy asked, shaking his head. Hana heard them talk about ‘The Block’, despite still not seeing it. When she asked where it was kept, Jimmy replied with a snarky, ‘In my ass, of course’, which was most unhelpful.

“There’s no proof other than Jirard’s maps that the tunnels exist, or are even accessible.” Hana added, wanting desperately to get back ontopic. “But back to the budget—“

“If they do exist, though, how awesome would it be to have a secret underground base?” Luke jumped in, causing Hana to groan and sink her head to rest on her arms in front of her: this was useless.

“Hell, bragging rights for making out in a forbidden underground tunnel, man.” Jeff said, nodding. Hana glanced up, gave him a look—wasn’t he usually the sane one?

“Sure, because that sounds comfortable.” Ian tsked, rolling his eyes. “You were saying yourself the tunnels are probably just packed dirt.”

Caddy laughed, slapping Ian on the back: Ian looked at him. “Oh, naïve Moosey. These things are always about comfort. It’s about mood!”

“And being in damp, off limits, potentially mythical tunnel systems is what you consider the proper mood?”

“Of course it is, you fucking idiot.” Caddy said serenely. 

“That whole not about comfort thing isn’t a joke. You think a metal cabinet with a big glass case was cozy?” Jimmy asked, high fiving Luke. “Still totally worth it.”

Caddy tapped his chin in thought, nodding. “I guess you’re right. My first kiss was in a tree…I-I fell out of it afterwards.” 

“A tree? Still better than at a post office.” Wallid said sheepishly. “First kisses are pretty much always terrible and awkward, huh.”

“Not always,” Jeff mused, tilting his head. “Mine was in a locker room..Well, actually, it smelled like feet and dirty laundry.”

“Mine was fine.” Ian said, shrugging. He glanced over at Hana. “What about you?” Staring down at her hands, Hana shrugged. How had they gotten on this topic again?

“I, well I haven’t exactly..” She glanced up, only to see the rest of Hidden Block staring at her: oh boy was this awkward. Of course they’d think she was immatu—

“That’s adorable!” Luke said, smiling at her. Blinking in surprise, Hana realized none of them seemed particularly judgmental. 

“Well,” She said shyly, “It’s just that everybody always makes it seem like this big deal with fireworks and everything, I’ve just never been sure…” Jimmy shook his head, waving a hand.

“Don’t listen to all that. Kissing isn’t a big deal—“ He leaned over to Wallid, who was sitting next to him, and pulled him into a kiss; Wallid, who seemed pleased and surprised, returned it for a few moments until Jimmy pulled away. “See?”

Hana wasn’t sure what that was supposed to prove to her. “I haven’t really ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend yet, so that’s partially why too. I just,” She sighed. Couldn’t they go back to discussing the tunnels? “At this point, I’m so worried about the buildup about it I’m almost not looking forward to it.” 

“You don’t have to be dating someone to kiss them, Hana. Sometimes it can just be between friends too.” Jeff said, shrugging a little. “One of us could be your first kiss, if you don’t want to worry about it anymore.” Hana eyes widened: he was…offering to kiss her?

“Do you mean, as in, here?” She sputtered, blushing a little. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss Jeff, or that she didn’t want to kiss any of them really, they were all handsome and sweet and…Hana buried her face in her arms, flustered. Was it that easy?

“Hana…” Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hana peeked up at Caddy. “We weren’t trying to embarrass you, not really…” 

“ImeanI’dbeokaywithitbutnoneofyouhavetoImean…” She mumbled it into her sleeve but Caddy grinned, apparently having heard her. 

“Then get up here, you beautiful person!” Hana sat up from where she had slumped over, face warm; she didn’t know what she was supposed to do, or where to put her hands and how far was she supposed to lean in and—

And then Caddy’s free hand was cupping her face and his mouth was on hers and this was…nice. And not that hard. He was smiling against her lips a little; somehow she expected kissing him to be lot more aggressive than this but this was soft and gentle and…nice. 

And then suddenly they weren’t kissing anymore. Blinking in surprise—that lasted a few seconds but was somehow still shorter than she would have liked—Hana then remembered that the other guys were there.   
“Not a terrible first kiss, I hope?” Caddy asked, his cheeks a little pink. A giggle escaped Hana.

“Not bad at all, no…” The others guys were smiling; why did they all seem so pleased?

“A-Anyway,” Hana coughed, “how about those tunnels…?”


	6. Gen Polyblock: Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge, huge thanks to everyone who's been reading! I love hearing comments from you guys, and every hit and kudos means so much to me. Reminder that if you want to suggest any prompts/pairings, my askbox is open over at kennysasagaohell on tumblr! I can't totally guarantee I'll write it write away but it will most likely get written at some point!

Hana was just closing her textbook after what felt like hour of reading when a knock rapped on her and Mai’s door. Mai, who had been getting ready for bed, glanced over at Hana with a sly look.

“Which boy toy is it?” She asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. Hana shot her an exasperated look and shook her head.

“They aren’t…I’m not sure.” Hana padded over to the door and creaked it open, Jimmy standing in the hallway. He smiled wide when she opened the door.

“Hana, just who I was looking for.” 

“Well, I assumed so, as this is my room and all…” Hana shifted so he could enter: immediately, Jimmy’s eyes began wandering around the room as if looking for something. “So what can I help you with Jimmy?” Chuckling a little, his gaze continued to flicker around the dorm.

“Something very important, Hana. People are underestimating my ability to get shit done, and you can help me with that.” He then tilted his head as he looked down at Hana’s clothes, frowning a little. “Can I see one of your skirts?” 

Hana blinked at him, confused and a little taken aback. “Um, I mean…Why?” Nonetheless, Hana walked over to her dresser and pulled out the uniform skirt she wasn’t currently wearing: she then held it up for Jimmy to see. He seemed to look over it with a critical eye for a few moments, then shook his head.

“No, that won’t work.” He tapped his chin, then turned to look over at Mai. “Can I see yours?” Eyebrows shooting up, she rolled her eyes before finally shrugging and walking over to her own dresser. Fishing out one of her own skirts, she held it up. Suddenly, a grin split across Jimmy’s face. “Awesome. Can I borrow that, and one more?” 

Hana and Mai both stared blankly at him for a few moments. He had shown up without any explanation, and now wanted to borrow Mai’s uniform skirts..? Mai folded her arms and replied, “I need to know why you need them, for one thing.” Sighing, Jimmy seemed to consider this, then leaned in and whispered into her ear for a moment. Hana frowned, wanting to know as well. She instead watched as Mai’s eyes widened, then a smile breaking over her face. “You’re serious? Alright, fine.” He beamed, seemingly pleased, and gathered both garments.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow, Hana!” And with that, just as suddenly and without explanation as he had arrived, Jimmy waved and left their room. Hana immediately turned to Mai, who had returned to what she was doing with a smile on her face.

“What was that about, what did he tell you?” Mai chuckled and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Hana squinted, groaning.

“Now I’m going to worry about it!” Mai just hummed as she climbed into her bunk, before settling in and saying, “You’ll see, just don’t worry about it.”

\--

Boy, did Hana see. The next morning she saw _plenty_. 

She had been flipping through her textbook a few minutes before class started when a chorus of whispers and giggles rippled around her: Mai whistled from her seat in front of Hana. Glancing up, Hana stopped dead and felt a flush rising over her. Ian and Luke had walked in wearing Mai’s skirts with their uniforms instead of pants. Ian seemed entirely unphased, expression as unreadable and cool as always as he set down his backpack and sat down, crossing his legs. Luke seemed less comfortable, face rosy and his hands unable to keep from tugging down on the skirt. He also seemed to struggle with figuring out how to sit in a way that wasn’t too exposing. 

Both guys were tall with long legs, so there was…well, a lot to see. Although Asagao’s uniform skirts were of a relatively modest length, they now seemed much shorter based on where it hit on Ian and Luke’s thighs. She also now realized why Jimmy couldn’t use her own skirts: Luke and Ian were both on the leaner side, but they’re hips were still bigger than her own.

Miss Shizuka didn’t seem to notice anything different—Hana wasn’t sure how, because she was pretty sure how white Luke and Ian’s legs were could blind anybody—and class continued otherwise normally, although Luke fidgeted and shifted the whole period. When the bell rang and Hana went to meet them, she was at a loss of what to say. Ian shrugged and Luke chuckled sheepishly, her face apparently saying enough. As Mai walked by, she grinned. “Glad I could be of service…” Ian furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, shaking his head.

“So that’s where he got them.” He glanced down, tugging on his skirt hem, and shrugged. The slightest pink twinge came to his face, “Not that I really mind. It’s…comfortable.”

As they headed to the cafeteria and went through the lunch lines, second looks and whispers followed them. Hana saw, from the Hidden Block table, Jimmy with a proud smile on his face and the other guys’ mouths agape and their eyes raking over Ian and Luke.

Then while waiting for the sullen cafeteria workers to hand out today’s potato salad, Luke suddenly jumped and let out a surprised squeak. Turning around, Hana saw Jon walking by with a mischievous smile on his face, a hand brushing up Luke’s skirt. A disappointed looking Shane close behind, looking apologetically at the three of them before he grabbed Jon’s shoulder and hissed in his ear. She turned back to Luke, who was blushing bright red and staring at his tray: Ian who rolled his eyes.

“Of course Jon is the first one to upskirt one of us. Really mature… Probably won’t be the last, though.” Ian then leaned in and whispered something to Luke, who somehow flushed darker. 

““This is why I need to remember that making bets with Jimmy is stupid. He always wins.” Luke mumbled, shaking his head. Hana nodded, making sure to remind herself to never make bets with the other Hidden Block members.


	7. Gen Polyblock-Jimmy/Jeff: Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagged as both Gen and Jimmy/Jeff because although there is shipping in this, it isn't the focus of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the big gap in posting! College started kicking my ass majorly, but it's mostly blown over now. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the support of both these drabbles and my other fic!

Hana isn’t sure what woke her up first, the blaring, grating noise in the distance out her window or the buzzing of her phone. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, then squinted at her clock with annoyance—really? Two thirty in the morning? Hana checked her phone, seeing a message from Ian. Frowning a little, Hana opened it.

[2:31 From: Ian] We’re coming.

That…wasn’t ominous at all. 

The blaring sound outside was still going. Getting up and padding to the window, Hana opened it and stuck her head out into the cool night. It seemed several other girls on her floor and the others were doing the same. The sound rattled Hana’s sleep-addled brain even more now with the window open—it sounded like an alarm. In fact, she realized, it was: it was a fire alarm, and sounded to be coming from across campus. From her bed, her phone vibrated several times in rapid succession.

[2:33] From: Ian] Fire drill or fire or whatever in Bluebell, we’re stuck outside until morning.  
[2:33 From: Jared] Hana, can I come to your room?? :c  
[2:33 From: Jon] U up?

Oh boy. Hana blinked at her phone, not sure which to respond, if to respond. She knew that she could probably squeeze six people in here at the most. Her first instinct was club loyalty, but she wasn’t the best at saying no to people who wanted her help.

Help, or her floor to sleep on, that is.

Her phone buzzed yet another time and she simply tossed it face down on her bed; if she didn’t answer, the Normal Boots guys wouldn’t show up, right? She bit her lip, glancing around: thank goodness Mai hoarded pillows and blankets. Hana took some of the extras off her own bed, then nudged Mai.

“Wha…?” Mai muttered, shuffling but not fully waking up.

“The Hidden Block are coming, there’s a fire drill in Bluebell.” Mai let out a quiet grumble, then pushed a few pillows and a duvet off her bunk and settled back to sleep.

The handle of their door then jiggled, followed by a knock. Hana scuttled to the door, unlocked it, and opened it just to a crack to be met with an exhausted looking Caddy.

“Can we come in?” Hana widened it so they could all six amble in, then quickly shut it and locked it again. All the boys were in varied states of awareness and grumpiness—and, Hana realized with a blush crawling up her neck, varied states of undress. 

On one end, Caddy was looking adorable in a hooded purple dragon onesie and already curling up to claim a spot on the floor near her dresser. Jeff was in a tank top and a pair of leggings, much to Hana’s surprise, and managing to look sheepish as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Sorry for imposing, but Bluebell won’t be clear for at least two or three hours…” Hana waved him off, smiling.

“No, it’s not really a big deal.”

“Six boys staying the night in your room isn’t a big deal to you?” Ian asked, “Sounds like you’re more of a troublemaker than we took you for.” The joke under his deadpan more clear than normal: he was much less put together looking than Hana usually saw him, hair unstyled and hands shoved in the pockets of his purple plaid pajama bottoms, sans shirt.

“Very funny.” She replied, squinting a little. From over by her bed, Jimmy leaned over and grabbed her phone, dressed in a pair of booty shorts peeking out from an oversized tee shirt Hana was positive was Luke’s. 

“Your phone is blowing up. Do we have competition for your carpet?” He asked, Hana joined him and realized he was right—five unread messages from Jared, Nick, and even Shane.

“It would seem so,” She sighed. “I’m…not good at saying no.” Luke patted her on the shoulder before settling down on the floor: Hana tried to ignore the fact that he was just in black boxers and socks.

“Don’t worry about it, we got this.” He said, a bleary smile on his face. Hana hoped he was right, because just then a knock rapped at Hana’s door. She stood looking at the door, frozen in place and wanting nothing less than to open it and reject a classmate a night’s sleep. Smiling devishly, Jimmy tugged Jeff so they were directly up against the door, and then—

Well. Hana slapped a hand over her face as the boys began making, frankly, obscene noises: the doors were notoriously thin in these dorms, so whoever was on the other side could definitely hear them loud and clear. Both seemed fully content to make asses of themselves, snickering at each other and then pulling each other into a gross-sounding and moan-filled kiss.

Hana, finally tired of this, wedged herself between Jeff’s back and the door and cracked it. Much to her horror, Jon and Shane stood on the other side, both blushing brightly with looks of surprise on their faces.  
“Did you two need something?” She asked flatly. Jon stood and just blinked, seemingly dumbstruck, while Shane coughed and shook his head.

“We…no. Sorry.” He started a step away, the realized Jon was still frozen in place. _"Jon.”_ He grabbed Jon's wrist and pulled him back down the hallway. Hana shut the door with a click, turning to fume at Jimmy and Jeff, who were giggling to themselves from where they lay spooning and smooching near her desk.

“Well, now Jon and Shane are going to think I’m a pervert.” Wallid shook his head, chuckling as well and squinting up at her, glassesless. 

“No, they’ll figure it out once the bloodflow goes back towards their brains again.” The prompted another giggle fit from Jeff and Jimmy, then a growl from Mai’s bunk, silencing the pair. Just as Hana moved to turn out the light, another knock, different this time, sounded at the door.

“Not it.” Ian said, rolling over to wrap around Caddy. 

“Not me either…” Wallid chimed in, shaking his head. After a moment, Luke groaned and got up. He got up with and made his way to the door, opened it, and leaned on the frame.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He rumbled, low voice still rough with sleep. Hana heard a sputter or two from the hallway: blushing a touch as she realized how it must seem to have a muscular, mostly naked boy answering her door in the middle of the night, she stood to go chime in. Luke took up most of the space the door was open, but Hana managed to peek out at PBG standing in the hallway. A muscle in his face was twitching in his face and he was almost purple, but still not managing a word out. 

“Did you need something?” Luke offered, raising an eyebrow. PBG opened his mouth with a finger raised, then closed his mouth, then opened it again and then closed it once more. He then shook his head, and very quickly went back from whence he came.

“Guess that handled that then.” Luke said with a shrug, closing the door with a click and sitting down with his back against the door. Hana shook her head in dismay.

“You all are going to ruin my reputation…” She tsked, finally settling into her bed and cuddling Mr. Bunny to her chest. A snort came from Jimmy’s area of the floor.

“You mean we already haven’t?”


	8. Wallid/Hana: Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a Wallid fic! The poor guy doesn't get much attention so I'm happy to finally have a chapter where he gets some love. This is the first full chapter with Hana one-on-one with one of the guys: there will be more, but mixed into more group ones.

The Hidden Block Club did a lot of weird stuff, but they rarely did their weird stuff in secret. So when Hana was ushered with much severity and pomp by Jeff to a meeting with just the two of them, Luke, Caddy, and Ian, Hana was both worried and wary.

When she realized the solemn occasion was them asking her to join their Dungeons and Dragons table, it took a lot of willpower to keep from giggling at the gravity they were making the request out to be. She agreed, pleased to be invited if not a little worried she would be lost. 

“You’ll be great! We meet next Thursday, we’ll make sure you have your costume by then.” Ian told her, a smile playing faintly at his lips.

Wait…costume?

And so Hana found herself in Wallid and Jimmy’s room, Wallid shuffling through a drawer for a tape measure. She sat patiently on his bed, not quite sure what he would be doing or needing from her.  
“They could’ve given me more notice…Not that that’s your fault or anything, I just could have actually had some fabric on-hand.” Hana nodded, then bit her lip in thought.

“Wallid, if you don’t play…why are you going to make me a costume?” He smiled, continuing to rifle around.

“It’s no big deal, I like to sew and I’m good at sewing. Who do you think made the jackets?” Hana stared at him for a moment, then looked down at her Hidden Block jacket with fresh wonder. When she’d seem them wearing them all, and got her own, Hana never actually considered where they actually came from. Hana then felt she was in capable hands for this costume, for why ever she needed it: the jackets were comfortable, fit well, and were very well made.

“Here it is!” He held up the tape measure, and gestured for Hana to stand. As she hopped up, Wallid added, “Oh, sorry, can you take off the jacket and…and your vest?” Hana nodded and did so, laying both piece of clothing on his bed. She felt a little odd not wearing her uniform vest: not every student did, of course, but she herself was rarely without it.

“Do you have anything in mind for me?” Hana asked, trying not to fidget as Wallid start measuring, first her full height followed by the distance of her shoulders to the ground.

“Oh, you know, usually fantasy heroine stuff,” He said a little too casually, “Metal bikini, high heels—"

“Wallid!” Hana exclaimed, alarm and annoyance in his voice, swatting the air next to him as he sheepishly ducked away and grabbed a notepad to write down her measurements.

“Okay, okay, sorry, you know I was kidding. Nothing too crazy: Caddy and Jeff’s are really simple base pieces, but if you know what kind of character you want to play that would help.” 

Hana furrowed her brow as he brought the tape to measure her from shoulder to wrist. What kind of character did she want to be? If she could be any sort of hero…Finally, she offered, “I think I want to be a healer, if that’s possible? Kind of a character who helps take care of the others if they get hurt or anything.” Wallid paused, glanced at her with some soft expression Hana couldn’t place, and nodded.

“That…makes a lot of sense. For you to be playing, I mean. That would be a cleric, so…it wouldn’t be too different from J—“ Wallid stopped for a moment, then busied himself with pulling the measure across her shoulders.

“What was that?” She asked, looking up at him with curious eyes. After a few moments, he met her eyes for just a moment, then seemed to realize their proximity—with his hands ghosting her shoulders and leaning in to peer at the number on the tape, their faces were close—and scooted back a step, boring over his pad again.

“What was your height again?” He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I’m 5’2.” Hana admittedly with a pinch of dismay in her voice. Wallid looked over and tilted his head.

“Don’t you mean 157 centimeters?” Hana looked at him blankly. “We’re in Japan…right?”

“Right, yes. Of course.”

Double checking his paper with a nod, he turned back to her with a pink tint coloring his cheeks. “So, now…?” Walking over, he couched in front of her and looped the tape measure around her waist; Hana raised her arms a little, and he checked the number briefly before scribbling it down.

“Hey Wallid? Is there…a reason you don’t play Dungeons and Dragons too?” Hana asked.

“Oh, I have a seat at the table if I wanted it,” He assured her. “I’ve just got other stuff going on also.”

What could Wallid have to do in the dead of night during the week? Hana shook her head a little: probably not her business. Wallid cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish.

“Next, uh, measurement then…” He shifted the tape measure down to her hips, and Hana blushed a little. It made sense, she told herself, nothing to be embarrassed about or anything. Determined to focus on anything else, a thought crossed Hana’s mind.

“If you make the Hidden Block jackets, Wallid, do you know who makes the Normal Boots ones?” She asked, he shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, Jirard does. He’s helped me with a project or two before, he’s pretty good at sewing also.” Hana smiled: somehow, it now seemed obvious that Jirard would have been the one to make them. Standing upright, Wallid shuffled his feet and stared at the floor. “I just have, well, I have one more measurement I need…” Hana cocked her head, shrugging her shoulders a tiny bit. 

“That’s fine,” She assured him. He took to examining his desk. 

“It’s, but…I need to, you see…” He coughed into his hand, mumbling something Hana didn’t catch. She stared at him blankly. He muttered it again, and this time she caught it. 

“I n-need to measure your bust…” 

Oh. Hana’s eyes widened a little and a blush fought its way onto her face. This…this would be fine, it was just for a costume, right?

“A-Alright, that’s...alright.” Then, both of their movement a little hesitant, he wrapped the tape measure around her chest and peered down at the numbers. Nothing too bad about this, Hana assured herself.

“Hey Wallid, what’s—” Jimmy swung the door open, stopping as both Hana and Wallid looked at him with deer in headlights expressions. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Ooh. Hey you two. Don’t mind me.” Jimmy wandered over to their bunks, not paying too much attention to Wallid sputtering behind him.

“This wasn’t…Wait, I’m, we weren’t—” 

“Oh god, just kiss her and get it over with, ya damn mess.” He called from the top bunk, flipping open his 4DS. This just seemed to fluster Wallid more, his stammering continuing. Oh boy, he was _really_ flustered. Hana thought for a moment: Jimmy thought them kissing would help Wallid calm down? She had kissed Caddy as friends, so this should be fine, right? She hadn’t initiated before, but it probably wasn’t too hard.

Hana stood on her tiptoes, taking Wallid’s face gently in her hands and pulling him down into a smooch. This was…different than with Caddy. That had felt like a moment frozen in time. This was a little clumsier, their lips shifting against each other’s after his initial surprise and glasses bumping once or twice. Hana didn’t mind that it was less careful, though, as she felt arms loop around her waist and pull her a little closer. This was…sweet, and a little exhilarating. 

Parting from the kiss, Hana couldn’t help but giggle. He looked a little thunderstruck, and blinked at her for a few moments. Jimmy whistled from his seat on his bed. 

“Damn, I was mostly joking, but nice.” Hana looked back up and Wallid, smiling a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Did you, um, get all the numbers you needed?” It was then he actually seemed to process his hands were no longer holding the tape measure. Bending over and picking it up, he nodded. 

“I-I, yeah, I’ll have it done soon.” She smiled big, then went to grab her vest and blazer off of his bed. 

“Awesome! Thank you so much for doing this for me.” He nodded again, glued to where he stood as she slipped out the door. Jimmy shifted, legs hanging off his bed.

“Dude. You good? Kind of have a ‘blue screen’ thing going on.”

“…Huh?”


	9. Polyblock: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big upload gap! I appreciate all of y'alls support. Don't forget I'm on tumblr at kennysasagaohell, and am always taking requests and suggestions!

Hana was doing her best to loosen up some and worry less about Ian: she knew he’d been appreciative of her dogged attempts to cheer him in the past, if not a bit embarrassed. She had destressed a good amount in general, but then one morning when he didn’t show up for class that old worry came worming back to the surface.

“He said he just wasn’t feeling it this morning,” Luke offered with a shrug. “He’ll show up later.” 

But then he didn’t come into class late. And didn’t come to lunch. And didn’t reply to the text she sent. And didn’t come to their afternoon classes either. Hana had moved steadily from curious and a little worried to fretting majorly and anxiety flipping in her stomach: apparently she was doing a poor job at hiding how anxious she was getting, because Luke definitely seemed to notice.

“Hana, it’s alright, hey…” He was next to her then, a hand on her back rubbing just slightly as she finished packing up her bag with nervous hands. His tone was soft and soothing, and the circles he was rubbing on her back were helping slightly. “Try not to stress too much about it…” As the headed towards the door, Miss Shizuka waved them over before they could leave.

“Could you two please take Mr. MacLeod the classwork he missed?” Luke took it from her, nodding.

“Yeah, no problem. See ya, Miss S.” As they strolled out of Poppy Hall, Luke slung a long arm around Hana’s shoulders and beamed down at her.

“You can come bring it with me! That’ll make you feel better, right?” She shot back a wary smile, knowing he was trying to cheer her. He steered Hana to Bluebell and up to his and Ian’s room.

“Ian, you in there man?” Some sound came from the other side, but Hana couldn’t quite tell what it was. He gave a small shrug and opened the door.

Ian was in his bed, buried under both his own covers and extra ones he seemed to have yanked off of Luke’s top bunk. At a casual glance she may have thought it was just a pile of blankets, save for the mess of dark blonde sticking above them.

“Ian?” She asked, both her and Luke approaching. Ian stuck his face out from the blankets: he looked like a damned distaster. His face was puffy, skin clammy, eyes unfocused, and his pallor pale as a ghost. On top of all that, his expression sat somewhere in between sour and pitifully pouty. 

“M’sick.” He mumbled, voice scratchy and whining in a very un-Ian way. Hana switched immediately to fussing.

“How much water have you drank?” Ian eyes shifted (with some effort) to his half empty coffee cup and gave a guilty look. Hana brought her hand to her face and shook her head. “That’s…okay, moving on.” She took note of the bottle of LyStill sitting near him.

“Did you take some of this?” She asked, picking up the bottle to look at it. He nodded slightly amidst the pillows. “How much?” Frowning, she noticed the tiny cup to dole out dosage was dry.

“I dunno, I just…I just drank it.” He replied groggily, sulking a little. Hana breathed in and pinched the bridge of her nose underneath her glasses; clearly, Ian had no idea how to take care of himself while sick. He’d neglected to let Luke know he was actually sick, and _also_ was evidently now loopy from too much LyStill. She shot a text to Jeff—he was without a doubt the most competent to help right now—to tell him Ian was sick and if he could bring water, or tea if he could find it, to the room. Luke all the while had been standing, a little stumped on how to help.

“C’mere…?” Ian peeped from his pile of bedding at Luke, hands poking out to make weak grabby motions. Luke blinked at him, eyes a little wide and confusion clear on his face.

“Wait, you want…?” Ian whined wordlessly, grabby hands intensifying. Luke approached, still a little confused and hesitant. Once he was in reaching distance Ian gripped at the hem of his untucked shirt and tugged lightly, shuffling a little to (very weakly) pull Luke into bed and wrap around him like an octopus. 

“Warm…”Ian croaked, nuzzling Luke’s chest. Luke was joked to be a human furnace among Hidden Block Club and Ian seemed appreciative.

“You’re, you feel cold, dude?” Luke asked, blushing a little at Ian pressed against him and wriggling slightly. “You’re really warm.” Hana leaned over to lay a hand on Ian’s face, he was burning up, but the shiver running through his body was visible even through the blankets.

Jeff knocked and walked in, arms full with Caddy trailing behind him, a mug in hand. He set down a bucket and pulled out water bottles, a thermometer, a covered bowl, a small bag of cough drops, and a container of juice.

“I wanted to be prepared.” He offered sheepishly. Hana nodded, relieved.

“I appreciate it.” She leaned in close to him and added, “It looks like Ian’s a huge baby when he’s sick, and we may have two sick boys on our hands soon.” Luke waved from where Ian had him trapped in bed, looking a little embarrassed. Jeff approached with the thermometer and a water bottle, getting onto one knee next the bed.

“Ian, I need you to sit up.” He said soothingly.

“Noooo…” Ian’s grip on Luke—which was not notably strong—tightened fractionally. Yeah, that LyStill was hitting him hard.

“Ian.” Jeff said again, firmer this time. A grumble and no movement was Ian’s reply. He looked at Luke, who nodded and rather easily pulled out of Ian’s hold and picked the boy up into a sitting position. Ian mewled out a protest, squinting at the two of them.

Jeff took his temperature and cajoled him into drinking some of the water, when he motioned over Caddy. Caddy, who had been loitering near the door, handed Ian a warm mug.

“Jeff asked me to make you tea. I told him that not all English people like tea, or make good tea, but…” He trailed off, staring at his shoes.

“Psst, James. Jaamie, James, Jamie, Jim?” Caddy scrunched his face.

“Don’t.” Nonetheless, Ian motioned him forward. Caddy leaned in, to be met with a kiss on his cheek from Ian.

“I hate you...” He murmured, tone soft and adoring. Caddy’s ears turned pink and he thrust his fists into his jacket pockets. Hana grabbed the covered bowl—soup, it turned out—and sat crisscross on the bed next to eat and spooned him some. A reasonable of amount of it down, Ian’s eyes drooped heavily, gaze foggy.

“Jeff?” Ian pouted a little, grabby-handing again now towards Jeff’s face. Raising an eyebrow, Jeff’s face split into a smile after a moment. He leaned in and softly peppered Ian’s cheeks, nose, and forehead with kisses before standing. 

“You’ve gotta sleep this off now. I’m just up a floor if you need me.” Ian nodded, curling himself into Luke’s warm frame again.

“You all are th’best.” He breathed out, sleep thick in his voice. Hana smiled and slipped out the door: it looked like things were handled from here.


	10. Polyblock: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this one! : ) Make sure to leave your thoughts here, or hit me up on tumblr at kennysasagaohell!

“You put a hotel on that space and you’re dead to me, Jeff.” 

If looks could kill, Hana was pretty sure that Jeff would be dead and buried already. Maybe this _wasn’t_ such a good idea: a night of board and card games would be fun, right? Nearly three hours into this game of Ownership—why on earth was this game so _long_ —she was sensing more strain between the guys than any other game or any other antics had caused.

“It sure would be a shame,” Jeff said evenly as he slowly set a little pink hotel down on the board square, “If you owed me money next turn, Ian.” Hana saw Ian’s eye twitch: she gulped, gaze shifting between them. The two of them, Luke, and herself were the only ones still in the game. Well, Ownership didn’t have a really clear ‘drop out’ point for its losers, so it seemed to be pretty dependent on the patience level of the player. Jimmy had thrown in the towel first and had retired to playing Nokemon, shortly followed by Caddy restraining himself from flipping the board only by going outside to scream into the night for a minute; he’d managed to mellow some, now lying with his head in Wallid’s lap and mumbling dull threats towards the players remaining.

“Unfair…of all the backstabbing…broken fucking game…” Wallid nodded, petting his hair in a soothing manner, having given up just a few minutes ago after realizing he couldn’t make a comeback. Hana was regretting suggesting this game more and more by the second as Luke took his turn: he’d had a glazed over stare on his face since narrowly losing the game of Existence, and Hana wasn’t sure if he had checked out in the face of defeat or was really, really in the zone.

“Luke? You alright?” He made a non-committal noise in response, looking over his properties blankly. He wasn’t going to win, Jeff and Ian were too far ahead, and yet he still mindlessly moved his piece. Jimmy set down his 4DS shuffled over, hauling his comforter around himself like a puffy cape.

“Luke. C’mon.” Jimmy massaged his shoulders: Luke sagged a little, eyes still glued to the board as Hana drew a Commune Trunk card. “Let it go, dude.” After a few moments, Luke wordlessly stood and allowed Jimmy to wrap the two of them into a burrito, curling up a little ways away from the game in a cuddle cocoon.

Hana could feel the point of no return creeping up on her and Ian fast, but it wasn’t there quite yet. Ian played his turn, frowning as he paid Jeff more and more of his dwindling resources, when Jeff’s turn rolled around and—

“What’s this?” He asked smugly, flipping his Commune Trunk card between his fingers for the others to see, “What does that say? Looks like you two are headed to jail.” Well, he’d screwed them: by the time either of them had rolled to get out, he’d be too far ahead to catch.

“You’re such a dick.” Ian exclaimed, aggravation all over his face. Jeff, still triumphant, tsked and reached for Ian’s hand, who weakly slapped him away. “No, I don’t wanna hold your hand, you asshole!” The two of them descended into a slapfight while Caddy cheered them on, not seeming to take sides but rather wanting both of them to lose. 

Hana felt an odd twist of anxiety take up residence in her gut as she watched them wordlessly, chaos descending; she had hoped that this would be a fun change when she suggested it, but somehow almost all of them had ended up upset to some degree. She stared at her shoes, throat tight and tears pricking at her eyes. She just wanted them to have a good time, maybe she shouldn’t have suggested anything at all…

“Hana?” Jimmy’s voice cut through the doubts that were loud in her mind, causing her to glance up; all six of them were frozen, looking at her with confusion and concern in varying degrees. She wiped at her eyes hastily, looking towards the door. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Luke asked, emerging from the cocoon at once to move to her. She looked around at all of them, tears threatening again as she saw Caddy and Ian gripping each other by the shirt collars; the two at once seemed to realize it was upsetting her and scrambled to release each other.

“I was hoping this would be fun,” She hiccupped, pink face flushing a shade darker as Luke wrapped her in a hug around the waist: she leaned back against his warm, sturdy torso, grateful for the support. “I wanted you guys to have a good time but m-my idea didn’t work and it just got you guys mad at each other…” 

“You didn’t upset us!” Caddy exclaimed, a little frantic. “We just..ah..” He fished a little, looking at the others for help.

“We get a little carried away sometimes,” Ian assured her, leaning over to kiss the Brit on the cheek as a show of good faith. “It’s nothing to worry about.” She bit her lip, still uncertain, when Jeff approached and added onto Luke’s hug from behind with a hand rubbing her shoulder softly, while the other met her cheek and brushed away the tear or two that had worked their way out.

“We didn’t mean to make you think we didn’t have fun or didn’t like your idea, Hana.” His voice was low, managing to soothe the worry and doubts in tandem with the warm support from Luke faster than she thought possible. She sniffed and smiled up at him, pulling him closer into a proper hug and finding herself sandwiched between her two lanky clubmates.

“No fair, we want in too!” She giggled as she felt Wallid proceed to add on, then more and more bodies. Affection swelled huge in Hana, and tears slipped down her face as she grinned. Her chest hurt in the best way, surrounded by them, and her heartbeat fluttered in a pleasant, if slightly scary way as she nuzzled into Jeff’s chest.


	11. Caddy/Hana: Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit of a turning point in the series, and several chapters after this are going to be more about Hana and the boys opposed to all the boys with each other. Hope you like it...!

Hana glanced around her dorm room, double checking that she had everything she needed packed up; not having many possessions made getting ready for winter holiday short work for her. She checked the time, considering her options. Getting a little quiet before the train ride might be nice, and Mai would be back any minute to turn the room into a disaster zone as she packed for her trip to Prague with her parents.

The campus was cool and quiet, a slightly chilly breeze blowing through to drive home the turn of the season. Hana buttoned up her Hidden Block jacket, appreciative of its warmth as she absently wandered out towards the field to the tree. As she approached, she saw familiar yellow and grey and presumed Ian to be in his usual spot. He wouldn’t mind company, right?

“Hey!” She called pleasantly with a wave. Instead of Ian, much to Hana’s surprise Caddy started a bit from where he was leaning against the tree’s trunk and turned his attention towards her.

“Oh! Hana. Um, greetings and salutations my beautiful person…” His greeting was as genuine as always (it had taken Hana a bit to buy that he meant it, but now it almost always brought a ghost of a blush to her cheeks), although a bit more subdued than normal. Hana plopped down next to him, smoothing her skirt once she was seated.

“How’re you doing? Excited for the holiday?” She asked, watching the grass sway across the field—it was a bit hypnotizing, truthfully. Caddy shifted next to her, head tilting back against the trunk to look up at the sky. 

“I…I guess I am?” He said with a shrug. Hana’s brows furrowed just slightly. Where was his usual vigor, all that manic energy?

“Do you have anything fun planned?” She prompted. Another shrug.

“Not particularly, it will be pretty quiet… Apparently Jeff’s family are nice, though.” Hana blinked in confusion for a minute, tilting her head.

“Are you…not going home? To England?” 

“No. I’m not.” He said plainly. He still was looking up at the clouds—Hana searched his face. It was mostly blank of emotion, but his dark eyes had…something swirling behind them.

“Did, did you not want to go?” His expression crumpled as soon as she asked, and Hana felt a sickening surge of guilt as he buried his face in his hand. 

“O-Oh, oh no, Caddy I’m sorry, wait...” A lump swelled in her throat as she scrambled to stand and leave before she made anything worse. She hadn’t realized that would upset him, hadn’t thought…He grabbed her hand with both of his, making her pause. He looked at her with big eyes, sad eyes, and her urge to leave fell away. She retook her seat, trying not to be so acutely aware he still had her hand in his. He seemed to search for words now, breaking from her gaze again.

“I wanted to go home,” His voice was tight and a bit uneven, “but…it wasn’t worth the trouble.” Hana bit her tongue, not wanting to push and make things worse, but confusion swirled around her. After a moment, Caddy scrubbed a hand over his face and took a shaky breath, his other still interlaced with Hana’s and rubbing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

“My parents are busy people, they work all the time...I asked if I could come back to England for the break, but…” His voice hiccupped a little, “It was too much trouble. They wouldn’t have time to spend with me anyway, and the flights there and back…” Tenderness flooded through Hana and she wordlessly moved to pull him into a hug, a hand brushing over his hair without any thought. He slackened somewhat into her, seeming appreciative. 

“I wanted to go back. I want to see my sister. I’m homesick, Hana.” He murmured into her shoulder, voice tight. “But i-it’s not worth it to them, to have me back, they sent me away because they don’t have time for me anyway...” She rubbed circles onto his back, frowning to herself. Mai gave her the feeling things were similar for her and a lot of students here: wealthy people who find it easiest to send their kids off to boarding school and not give them the time they need. Her stomach twanged whenever she thought of missing her father, but he had been delighted for her to come home for vacation. But Caddy was so far from home, it must have been even worse…

“They should have made time for you,” She said firmly. Caddy sniffed and pulled away slightly to search her face. 

“What..?” He asked, eyes uncertain and brows knitted.

“Your parents! T-They should have made time for you! You deserve their attention, they should be lucky they have someone as great as you as their son!” Indignation on his behalf bubbled and stewed in Hana, and she pressed on as she got worked up further. “I just met you this year and if I can see how much you’re worth, why don’t they—”

Warm lips hurriedly met Hana’s and it took her a moment to process what was happening, her hands flying up without thought to cup Caddy’s cheeks. Once she realized, heat flushed her face and she started back with a squeak, accidentally pulling him down into the soft grass as well. He was a little heavy on top of her but Hana didn’t really mind, letting out a pleased sigh against his lips. He pulled away from her, a little breathless.

“I like you a lot, Hana.” She looked up at him owlishly, and as his eyes widened upon realizing what he said, she could feel his face grow warmer under her hands. A smile tugged onto her face, which she covered with her hands in a burst of shyness. Her mind drummed through thoughts at a mile a minute: She liked him too! He liked her! He was still on top of her and she could still taste how his kiss was a little minty!

“I like you too! And the others!” She exclaimed, surprising and worrying herself as the second bit slipped out without thinking as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Brilliant! What do I do now!” It was funny, really; they were lying in the field, both alarmed at each other and themselves as confessions spilled out rapid fire through blushes and deer-in-headlights expressions.

“What if we kissed some more?!” She suggested in a rush, not knowing what she was doing or what he was doing. He blinked at her with huge eyes, then nodded and leaned back down to meet her in another kiss, this one a bit slower and more deliberate. Hana hummed happily and let her hands play through the soft strands of his hair. They would be leaving soon for break, and maybe his hurting would come back, but just for now everything felt out in the open and thrilling and alright as they kissed under the expanse of the sky.


	12. Jeff/Hana: Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say for this one: hope y'all like it! c:

The falling blocks and flashing colors of Dumbidoom’s Revenge probably weren’t the most soothing thing to help Hana sleep, she knew that. And yet even as her beside clock blink 1:21 AM at her, she kept playing, fingers rapidly tapping combos. The puzzles were managing to keep her mind from going crazy due to boredom and frustration over not being able to sleep, at least.

A banner alerting her of an incoming text blipped across the top of her screen. Already fighting an uphill battle with this round, she called it a loss and clicked open the message instead. 

[1:32 From: Jeff] : )

She smiled to herself in the dark of her dorm room. She’d gotten smileys at random times of night from Jeff before, but had never been awake for one before.

[1:33 To: Jeff] c: back atcha!

After less than a minute, she got a text back.

[1:33 From: Jeff] Go to sleep, silly!! Its late!!!

Hana stifled a giggle with her hand, mindfully of Mai sleeping, and shot back a reply.

[1:34 To: Jeff] same back at you then ;P  
[1:34 To: Jeff] but really, ive been trying…cant sleep 3

She really had been trying, but after an hour of staring at the bottom of Mai’s bunk she figured that she’d just play on her phone until she passed out and tough it out on the three or four hours of sleep. She saw the three dots signaling Jeff was typing start, then stop, then start again.

[1:36 From: Jeff] I have an idea. Get dressed and be ready in 10, ok?

She stared at her phone, confused, but shot back confirmation and got up. Hana slipped into casual clothes—no point in following dress code this late, right?—and pulled on her club jacket over her sweater.   
Right at ten minutes after Jeff had texted her, a very soft knock echoed into the room. Hana creaked open the door, Jeff standing there with a big smile on his face as he beckoned her out into the hallway, then led her down the stairs and out into the cool night air.

“Jeff, where are we going?” She hung close to his side, him shooting her a smile but not responding as he headed towards the grass clearing separating the school from Higanbana.

“Jeff, are we going to get in trouble? Where are we going?” She prompted again, poking his side for a response. He wiggled away, chuckling a little—Hana couldn’t help but giggle too, she hadn’t known his sides were ticklish—before replying.

“We’re not going to get caught. I do this sometimes when I can’t sleep, but its way more fun when I have someone with me.”

He led her through the field, much to Hana’s surprise, all the way through to Higanbana. The streets were quiet, not like when she’d been here with Ian for the Flower Festival. She hung close to Jeff—they were kind of wandering the streets in the middle of the night—and he ushered her into the only building with its lights still on.

A diner: cozy looking, empty sans them and the waitress who walked over to them with menus.

“Two, I take it…?” She was middle aged, raising an eyebrow at them—she surely could tell they were students from the boarding school, but didn’t give them any trouble about it as she sat them in a booth tucked into the corner. 

She took their orders—an waffle for Jeff, crepes for Hana, teas for both of them—and offered a smile as she left. 

“Have you come here before?” Hana asked, glancing around.

“Yeah, sure. It’s the only place in Higanbana open at all hours, and the food’s really good.”

The food came out fast, it _was_ good—and the company was nice. Some flutter low in her gut told Hana this was a date; it was her first real date, with a boy who swung her way and everything, but somehow she wasn’t finding herself as nervous as she’d expected she would be. The conversation was free, light: he got her started on talking about Animal Intersection, and it took her a minute to realize he was giving her a weird look for it while poking at his waffle.

“…Am I, um, rambling? Should I stop…?” The wide, lazy smile on his face slipped off, eyes blinking wide. 

“No, no!” He flushed a little, taking a bite of his waffle. “I like listening to you. You’re cute when you get excited.” Hana felt her face heat up. This was definitely a date. What to say, what to say…?

“Well, your face is cute!” Jeff looked surprised for a moment, then laughed a little. Just before worry could settle into her gut that she’d said the wrong thing, he leaned in and pressed a sweet, slightly syrupy kiss to her lips.

“No, you.”

Once they finished up, not in any big hurry, Jeff paid for their meal—Hana hadn’t brought her purse, she hadn’t known, and had a distinct feeling Jeff planned it that way—and the two started their walk back to campus. Warmed from the tea and full of crepe, sleepiness successfully washed over Hana. She leaned a little against Jeff as they walked back, his big slipping to intertwine with her smaller one. The rebellious thrill she’d felt on their way into town was gone now, content and a not-quite giddy pleasantness filling her instead.

They finally reached Primose House, their walk slowing to a halt. Hana’s squeezed Jeff’s hand: she didn’t want to leave, but sleep tugged at her eyes and a yawn escaped her.

“So, mission accomplished in making you sleepy?” He asked, pulling her into a hug. She hummed against his chest, looking up with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, that’s why we went out, huh?” An embarrassed chuckle escaped him, looking down to meet Hana’s gaze: the scarce light managed to catch the green of his eyes wonderfully. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked, before in tandem he leaned down and she pushed up onto her tiptoes to catch his lips with hers. He was warm under her hands, his hands warm on her, and she parted from him only when she couldn’t stay up on the balls of her feet anymore (okay, she needed to breathe, too).

“I like you, Hana.” He murmured, fingers running through her hair. She bit back a giggle—these boy were silly, them kissing her kind of said it for them.

“I like you too.” She tugged on his shirt collar and brought him down for another kiss, this one chaste and soft, “But we need to go to bed.”

“Yeah…yeah, you’re right. See you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well.” Hana couldn’t help but beam at him, hand trailing out of his.

“Goodnight, Jeff.” 

She headed back up to her dorm, tiredness feeling like a comfortably heavy blanket on her shoulders as she changed back into her pajamas and crawled into bed. He’d told her to sleep well, she mused, as if he hadn’t just gone to every length to make sure she could.


End file.
